With the improvement of living standards, more and more people begin to think much of their health. As one of the most popular exercises, running is gradually changing people's daily leisure life. With the national rise of marathon fever, more and more young people, even middle-aged and old people, have joined the running movement, which makes the social penetration rate increasing year by year. However, running may also bring harm to one's knees or ankles. Once the harm occurred, it may take one week or even longer for the runner to recover, which will further cause physiological and psychological damages to him.
A shoe is mainly constituted by a vamp and a sole. When in use, the sole directly contacts with the ground, whether the shoe is comfortable or not mainly depends on the sole, because it is directly subjected to a friction from the ground, and simultaneously conveys a reacting stress from the ground to one's feet. Therefore, sufficient shock-absorbing is necessary for the sole, since it can effectively protects one's feet and reduces fatigue feeling, and further avoids any injury brought by exercise impact, and facilitates to realize exercise or competitive sports.
Hence, a sneaker with an air-cushion was first invented. Such sneaker can act as a buffer to the impact between the foot and the ground, and reduce the injury to one's knees or ankles. However, the air-cushion is too thick and soft, when the shoe stamps on a stone or other's foot, the sole will roll over for a certain angle, which will sprain one's ankle, commonly known as sprain ankles. Further, once the shock-absorbing seal is broken, air leaks, the shoe will lose its shock-absorbing effect.
Later, basketball shoes with a high back appeared. The high back fixes the upper of the shoes to one's shins above the ankles. Such design can decrease the rollover degree of the soles, and reduce the injury to the ankles. However, for running shoes, the most important things are their lightweight, fit and good buffer. If the running shoes are designed with the high back similar to the basketball shoes, added materials will significantly increase the total weight of the shoes, which makes the shoes suitable for running especially for long distance running.
However, current running shoes are designed especially for dry pavements such as racetracks or the like, and don't suit for normal road; further, the sole of current running shoes is hard and has low deformation, which is not good for keeping the parallel between the feet and the ground. In this way, current running shoes are inclined to sprain one's ankles.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide new running shoes, which is lightweight, fit and has better buffer, and further don't tend to sprain one's ankles during exercises.